


Camping

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, M/M, harry and draco go caming, just domestic and warm feels, literally no angst, was kinda surprised at myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: Draco and Harry go camping, and Harry is surprised at how much Draco knows about the whole thing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Camping

“You know, you could have carried a little more, I have everything but the food and sleeping bags.”

“Well, I’m not carrying that _and_ hiking. You’re delusional, Potter.” 

“Oh, _I’m_ delusional? We can _see_ our car from here.” Harry said, turning around and looking down the trail where the car was sat exactly as they had left it. 

“We should set up the tent over there,” Draco said, pointing between two trees to their right.

“Er, okay? Why so specific?” Harry asked, walking off the trail to the first campsite they found and setting down his backpack right in the spot Draco said to. 

When he had first brought the idea of spending a weekend camping, he expected Draco to be completely opposed to the idea, make some snide remark about it and call Potter mental. He did not, however, expect Draco to get extremely excited and pull out a bunch of old, expensive, barely used camping equipment, saying they should go right that weekend. 

“Because,” he stood a small log up vertically, wiped off the top, and sat down. “The ground is higher over there, and at a slight downward angle, which means that even if it _does_ rain, we won’t get flooded out and anything that comes with the rain will go around us. Plus there is a stream just over that hill.” He looked up to find Harry gaping at him.

“How do you know all of that? I was raised by Muggles and I don’t even know that. _And_ I spent a year living in the woods!”

“Oh please, you had Hermione, and you never went anywhere with the Dursleys. Besides, some of us actually spend our time being productive.”

“Says the man who literally climbed a tree and made ‘Potter Stinks badges to get my attention. But really, where did you learn all of this? I don’t say we have a lot of books on ‘roughing it out in the wilderness’ in your library.”

“How would you know? You hardly ever go in there.” Draco said, watching Harry pull out the things they would need to set up from the backpack.

“So you just happened to read about all this?”

“Well, I’m not telling you. Besides, it’s basically common knowledge." Draco stated.

“No, it’s no- Wait, hang on. Is this a five-person tent? Did you pack a five-person tent for two people?”

“I need my _space_ , Harry.” He huffed, watching Harry struggle to figure out how to assemble the tent. After about fifteen minutes, he threw the wires down and groaned as Draco tried to hide his laughter. 

“You do it then, if you are so _smart_.”

“Okay.” Draco stood up an dusted himself off before walking over and picking up the different wires, connected them, attached the tent’s fabric, and secured it to the ground. 

All in less than four minutes.

“You are telling me you knew how to do that and you just sat there and watched me struggle? The whole time?!”

“It was quite amusing,” Draco said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and resting his chin in his messy black hair. Harry turned around in his arm, wearing a mock-pouty expression. “Oh, hush.” He said before leaning over a little and kissing him. “Besides, I’m sure you can make a fire.” 

"Oh, I know for sure I can do _that_." 

"Without your wand?" Draco asked mockingly. Both of them had decided that the weekend camping would be magic-free.

"Yes, I brought a lighter."

"What's a lighter?" Harry sighed. He always forgot how little purebloods knew about Muggles. 

"It sets things on fire. Do you want to help me get sticks and logs?" 

"Ew, no. I'll set up the inside of the tent."

"Draco, we're camping, you can't _not_ get dirty."

"I know, but I'd rather hold off on doing so for as long as possible."

Harry spent the next hour gathering sticks and logs, setting them out by the fireplace and building it all up inside the ring of rocks. A layer of leaves, small twigs, then a few larger sticks, and once those caught he laid a log on top, pushing a few more sticks underneath. “Good job, scar head.”

“Thanks, ferret.”

~

“Okay. So let me get this right. You know how to do all this stuff. Tie a… whatever type of knot it was, pitch a tent in record time, make a supposed fire, but you have never had a s’more before?” Harry asked. The flames were flickering, bringing Draco and Harry’s faces in and out of the darkness. The wind was soft, but it would pick up every now and then. Harry didn’t mind, but Draco seemed to freeze when it did. He would scoot a little closer to Harry and to the fire. The only sounds were the crackling from the fire and the faint crickets in the distance, as well as the rush of the water from the stream over the hill.

“No? I’ve never even heard of this… seem-ore.”

“S’more. And its very good. Though, in all fairness, it is a Muggle, American thing.”

“Then how the hell did you expect me to know about it?”

“Well, I don’t know what you do and don’t know anymore!” Harry said, throwing his arms wide to further express his confusion.

“Oh, please, Potter. Stop being such a drama queen.” Draco sighed dramatically.

“Well, you would know,” he mocked. Then, he took a marshmallow from the bag sitting on the log next to him, pushed it gently onto the stick he was holding, then let made it hover just over the flames. Harry personally liked burning his to a crisp, but Draco dispised it. He liked his to be golden brown and completely melted on the inside. 

Harry’s attention was on the fire, letting the warmth take over his body as the flames danced, a soft light in the middle of the darkness. It was a bliss, something he could get lost in as all thought left. Draco, however, stared up through the high tree branches at the stars, feeling the cool wind ruffle his hair. The stars were so bright since there was little air-pollution out in the middle of nowhere. For Draco, the stars were his bliss. His mother came from a family where almost everyone was named after a star or constellation, so he was taught all about them and their stories. 

Once Harry finished roasting the marshmallow to form a perfect golden coating, he laid a small piece of chocolate on top and put it between two graham crackers. “Here,” He said, handing it over.

“You did scorch the end of the stick to sterilize it… right?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Yes! Merlin, I would love to know where you learned all this stuff. You are a prissy, spoiled prick who grew up in a mansion. You hate dirt. Where did you learn all of this?”

“I’ll never tell.” And Draco never would. He would never let Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The _Chosen_ One, know that he was in the Dragon Scouts as a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an ask on tumblr


End file.
